


We All Have Something to Hide

by StarHelio



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), probably will be edited later, this is short but I'm gonna post it anyway so i dont forget to work on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio





	We All Have Something to Hide

He ran down the hall as quietly as he could without his panicked clambering across the echoing corridor waking any of his team members. The last thing he needed was for anyone to see him like this. This doesn’t even make sense, he thought. The sight of his bedroom door came to him like a godsend as it whooshed open upon his arrival. He didn’t hesitate to scurry in, his hands still slapped over his cheeks. “Oh no, oh no, oh no”, he chanted anxiously as he ran to his bathroom mirror, nearly knocking over his face masks and cleansers. One small bright orange bottle did take a tumble into the sink, but he hardly noticed as he stared, mortified, at his reflection, wishing away what he saw earlier in a shuddering mumble. “You’re just seeing things, Lance. Calm down, you’re probably just going space-crazy. That happens.” he promised himself, eyes squeezed shut tightly. “Take deep breaths…deep breaths,” he whispered before forcefully taking a big, shuddering breath. He breathed out just as forcefully as he reluctantly opened his eyes and stared at his own face in the mirror. He bit his lip and slowly slid one hand down from his cheek and nearly screamed. Biting back any loud noises he would have made so as not to wake the others, he stared in shock. The blue, familiar marks on his cheeks he saw a few moments ago were still there. After he regained his composure enough to form words again, he immediately started talking to himself in a panic. “Wha-…how?” he pleaded, turning his head slightly to the side to get a better look at the side of his face. The blue, v-shaped altean marks still remained, unmoving and he gazed back at them almost as if offended. “This makes absolutely no sense, I don’t even-“ Lance cut himself off, fumbling to grasp the possibility of what he was seeing. He hadn’t been able to sleep so he went to the training deck. He had been training for a long time with his new sword he had unlocked with his bayard when he noticed a strange feeling, particularly in his cheeks. Lance had been mortified with what he saw and made a B-line for his room. Nothing made sense, why was this happening? After a while of staring his cheeks down fiercely in the mirror, Lance let out an irritated huff. “Oh no,” he pushed himself off the counter and away from the mirror, already making his way to his emergency bag he kept for any kind of facial blemish crisis. He unzipped the bag and fumbled for the concealer. “We already have enough aliens on this team,” he grumbled. In his irritation, he set out the things he didn’t need, letting plastic palettes and small glass bottles clink against the counter, searching for the one thing he needed that he couldn’t seem to find. After a few annoying moments of hunting for the right bottle, Lance finally found the one he was looking for. He had already dabbed his cheeks with the liquid and had begun to blend it into his skin when he heard a whooshing noise. Lance paused and listened for any other sounds. After a couple moments of silence had passed he sighed. “So anxious you’re getting all paranoid.” He mumbled to himself as he went back to blending. “What are you doing?” asked a voice. Lance nearly screeched.


End file.
